sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AcaraKat
Hello and welcome to the wiki! (talk)]] Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Slick the Blue Angel Sea Slug page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 18:16, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey hey! It's me Hynoid142. We don't know each other but I would like to welcome you the wiki. ^^ Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 17:35, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Done. Next time you leave a message on a talk page, however, please do put your signature (= four tildes). cx Character thing About Rust the Maned Wolf...I can admit, I did look at your picture for reference, but I didn't really mean to copy it. If you want I can draw a different picture of him so he doesn't look so much like Rust...I think it's mainly that he's kinda in the same position with the same face expression and his ears. Sorry! (I honestly didn't think it was that bad, but I guess it is.) Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 15:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah thats a little better, he does look a bit different from my Rust. I'll give you the clear. AcaraKat (talk) 00:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC)AcaraKatAcaraKat (talk) 00:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Metals reply lol hey there I think you have misunderstood the joke on my page lol Its a reference to an internet video on how alot of men pose as women on the internet Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 15:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm Jet Set Ronnoc. The blog you just created? Against the rules. I feel sorry for you, but it's my job to block you. You'll be back in a week. I am the bot with the adorable face Ready to shoot you in your place meow Meow Fluffy and feline, sweet and discrete, and three tail's full of fails. AcaraKat at your service. (talk) 20:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I can't change the /me comand colour. I'm sorry D8 I just changed the text and nametag colours though. ^u^ Thank you for the pictures! I really like them. I've added them to my article and put your name under them. :) I like the colour blue. 8-) (talk) 15:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 22:55, February 2, 2014 (UTC) A question ^^ What did you tell Lily that made her so mad? Was it your opinion about something? Please respond quickly! Dragons Lily told me to reserve a dragon for you. If you were to add more. Also. I kinda want one. So if you wouldnt mind. Could you make another butterfly Dragon? http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131222114533/chillsonicfanon/images/6/67/Spr_Pt_Marley.png (talk) 18:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I will definitely make another butterfly dragon. Fluffy and feline, sweet and discrete, and three tail's full of fails. AcaraKat at your service. (talk) 19:19, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Request Thanks its great A.T. 13:35, February 6, 2014 (UTC)